A few feet short from Heaven
by psyco girl with an axe
Summary: Where has he gone...he might have broken my heart, but why has he left me so uderly alone? Does this pain humor him, to finally see my tears? TyKai...AngstDramaStrong content!1
1. In silence come emptyness

The neko-like boy stared into the crimson orbs before him. Most would be in shock hearing this from the neko boy, but Kia looked ready to kill. A temper raising in him, burning a trail from his toes to his voice. Closing his eyes to contains his bewilderment. News had some how gotten to Ray, then worked it's silent way to Kia. Tyson.Max had seen him leave school, had watched with his very own two eyes, the midnight blue boy exit the school doors. And the question still remained, why wasn't he here for training? 

Kia knew Tyson was late, loud, hot-headed, but there was no reason for tyson to miss practice at five when it was now catching 7:30. Worry had already spread throught the minds of the other three, But Kia kept his composure. If he showed any signs of being worried, then he would truely have to admit that something in fact was wrong. Leaning his slender figure aganst the wall, he breathed in slowly. Decideing that being the captain, he should most likely say something for the well being of the team.

"If he dosen't come in another half an hour, You guy's should leave," He had instructed them. Max's golden orbs widened in disbelief, turning to face him. "What if he dosen't come at all?" He asked shocked and in disbelief. Crimson eyes rolled, Kia guessed this was where he stepped in, once again.

"If he dosen't, I'll stay.Untill at least nine, but if he dosen't show then I'm leaving." Ray nodded and max turned his back to the crimson orbs. Kenny fidled with his laptop another thirty minutes or so. Ocasionally stopping to show the guy's something to take their minds of the missing boy. When eight o' clock rounded near, the Blonde and Neko took off. Max's face distruaght, While Ray comforted him. Kenny packed up, taking his last glance at the crimson orbs. Shocked, when he noticed how much worry was written across Kia's face.

_"Maybe, this really is bad, maybe Tyson isan't coming back..."_ he thought to himself.

Shaking his head to rid him of the thoughts, Kia pretended not to notice. When really his insides were being eaten alive. It felt like something was crawling in his stomach, carving into him. Slowly time crept by, and it came time of nine. In sheer disbelief, and distubance in the absense of the midnight blue boy. Turning to leave, He felt all the worry in his mind and body fall flat on his face.

_"Maybe now, there is a reason to worry."_ He thought trailing off to his welcoming shadows. Still waiting for his dragon to return. HIS Dragon.

In silence, comes emptyness...

-peace. That was chapter one. Reviews anyone?-Tori


	2. Go swollow a knife, I hate you

He shut his eyes, tears crashing down from his long lashes. He was scared, no more than scared. The smile that once danced upon his face, and light the world with one tiny candle was now blown out. Drying, sticky tears plastered his face, as he breathed in and out. Trying his hardest to calm down. He remembered how his now current situation started. He had awoken to a silent room, in that silence he felt empty in what he thought was death. Then he could feel the creeping chill in his bones, and the smell of musty air.This reminded him, of the one place he hated, where when the memoreis returned, he wanted to swallow a knife and end it all. 

**Flashback:**

The closet was his only possesion. His tears streaked over it, invisible now to the unforgiving eyes, but not his. The blood that littered the room, in the darkness it wasn't visible, but it was his. And he could feel it still pulsing out of his wrists. He had dreaded this moment, the second he would step foot in his house. Though the barbie and ken dolls of this perfect-place-to-be naborhood believed his grandfather was one of the highest beings on earth. Behind the locked doors, it was the biggest mistake of his short and shortening life.

He had for a long time wondered if this was punishment. Punishment for something he had no clue was his. For a while, he wondered if this was what happened to everybody. Why was he the one chosen for the pain and misery?  
Why did he think he should blame himself for his grandfathers problems. Something that had alway's pondered his everchanging mind, something that could stop his blood cold. It was something that could freeze the rare tears on his eyes, and let them plunge to the ground to shatter like his heart.  
Was he the reason everything went bad? Was it his fault they died?

**End of Flashback:**

_"NO!"_ He thought.It wasn't him, it was never his fault. They never would have left him. They never would have left him so uderly alone. Not with that bastard of a grandfather. They would never had let his grandpa hit him, and starve him. Or let him throw Tyson in that closet, to rought.

**Flashback:**

"Tyson don't cry," He had told him. The tears were breaking the heart of the other. He shook his head and continued to let them spill. He kept muttering things, under his breath that was so light the wind caught it and swept it away,forever.The boy stood up, suddenly,alert to the other.

He carried his legs as far as the little boy thought they would. He ran, dodging the trees, wind biting his midnight blue locks. He cried, silently untill his sobs racked his body. He claimed the ground, and burst from the trees. On a ledge of some sorts, a full moon covered by thick threatening clouds. He fell, kneeling, staring at the skies. His hands out, as though he was praying. He let the tears plunge down, and water the earth.

He heard the rustling of leaves, and the occasional twig breaking. Outstepped his best friend, in complete shock. Tyson turning his head to meet his eyes, then gazing out at the darkness. Time passed, and his tears subsided.  
Kai almost lost it, but caught the faint melody of his words. "Why me," He wispered.  
"So alone...I..Hate..lonely...Him...his fault..you never cared.." He barely breathed out.Kai's eyes widening a little in shock, he noticed the boy had risen. He inched closer, and outreached his arms, grabing onto nothing. "Why me, Kai, Why?" He cried, and as this, hiseyes rolled to the back of his head, Kai caught him as the darkness swallowed him whole and spit him out.

**End of Flashback:**

I remember that, he thought. It hurt so much, and he wasn't there, he didn't care. Like now, he's left me, happy to be rid. Smirking as I lay dying in the pits of hell, he probably hasn't even realized I'm missing. I don want to admit it, but now I know,no one is coming to save me,  
No one.

**...:End Chapter:...**


	3. You used to hold my hand you liar

**./Flashback/.**

He closed his eyes, remembering each word like it was his destiny. When he spoke, the words crawled off his mouth and sang a beautiful song of sorrow.

_How long do you think that I will sit so silent,  
I can't imagine the sins inyour sorrow, does it hurt that bad to breath, the same when you took the knife and dragged it into my body?  
The taste of blood on your fingers, and the burning tears streaming down my face,  
infinaty stole my heart.  
Carry me away, by the invisible tears of yours, and pray for the sainity of all those in their darkest hours,  
as thought I close my eyes, and no new door will open.  
Heaven will always be just those few feet short, and the stars will always lie to my unforgiving mind._

When the young boy was finished, a dark passing, a presence of knowing stood in the room. Most student's clapped,muttered things,and smiled. Tyson had felt strange, not scared to share his peom, but upset with the fact no one understood it. Mr.Frey told the class to give comments. Hands shot up instantly, lot's of them, and he answered them all. When he thanked Mr. Frey for his kind input, he went to the back corner and sat close to Kai. Tyson tried to pay attention, but it was eating him alive not to know what his partner felt about the poem. When he glanced towards him, Kai must have had a pretty good idea and responded.  
"It was, one of the best I've heard,dumbass." He told the younger boy. Tyson had turned the other way,with a slight smile dancing on his lips once again.

**./End Flashback/.**

**Kai POV:**

Kai remembered that day. It really was on of the best he'd heard. And he remembered how happy his dragon had been the rest of the day. He remembered opening his binder and spiral when he has skipped off to lunch. He remembered all his beautiful poems written. He remembered the one deticatd to him. Kai remembered how from that day on he learned to love Tyson.

**flashback:**

The rest of the student's had been gone for almost 2 hours now. The halls were dead, and Tyson sat there, waiting on Kai.  
Kai decided he was going to run the track for a while, he had no clue how long. But Tyson waited, and waited. When the darkness ate at the forests and set behind the shadowed grass, he decided to find hs friend. The air was nipping at him, and chilled him down to his feet. When he climbed around the side of the school. He found nobody on the deserted track. Or signs of anybody being there. His heart sank slowly. From it's usal hold to his stomach and it was being tied down with ropes. _"I waited this whole time..."_ He though. Sadness grew over him. He turned, ready to grab his bag and bolt home before his Grandfather did. As he rounded the corner, he slammed into the well-built chest of someone. Stumbling to the ground with a thud, and a yelp. He looked up, to see the hard face of his friend.  
"Sorry." He muttered. And then realized his buddy hadn't left him after all! He felt a hand on his, as Kai helped him up to his feet. Staggering, he almost fell but felt the slipped arm aroung his waist. Kai pulled him close, way to close, and Tyson felt the heat rise to his face.  
"Carefull"Kai smirked. Tyson closed his eyes, and bolted from his arms. Thanking him for the catch and asked hm if he'd like to walk home with him as Kai happily agreed. All the while, the only thing Tyson was able to remember was his sent, and his strong arms. And the intoxicating feeling of his black epifany.

When he got home, he slipped on a cd and the whole song reminded him of Kai. He dreamed of his destiny with the boy, and smiled a real smile for once in what seemed an eternity.

**...:End Chapter:...**


	4. Wilting roses in sin water

**Warning's: Sadness,**

The boy was leaning against the wall. Tired, angry, hungry, and very much alone.At this point in life, the young one felt weary. He felt as though his life had melted into a puddle the little kids were stomping in. The feeling right now, in his stomach, that was burning a trail of hate to his heart. It was this odd feeling, people get when, they feel betrayed, and hurt. Mostly when they feel alone, and have no one to blame their troubles on. This feeling is Abandonment, and it was pouring into him. This feeling, this emotion, he swore was promised to his brother.

**/.Flashback./**

The young one had every right to feel so alone. Here was the last thing he knew, the last hope in his tiny mind and heart. And he was telling the boy to run, and never look back. He was telling him to escape. Though the words ment nothing to Tyson as he though of a life without his only family. Tyson was small, and skinny, and weak. He was scarred and not all that much brave. And here was the only safe thing in his life telling him to get away. He was shaking him off. And no matter how much the little boy screamed, and he cried. No matter how much the older, felt his heart breaking. The older saidthose few last words to the unstable boy.

**"I will see you again, when the hate you will soon have for me, is the hate you have for yourself."**

**/.End Flashback./**

_Why?_

Why, would someone you gave yourself to. Who you had always looked up to, who you at one point were sure you would die for.

_Why?_

Why, would he be the reason of all the pain. Why and how did her have this much power to wipe a smile of my face at the thought of him.  
I hate him, I really do, with all my heart.

He wasn't as bad as everyone had made him out to be. He was kind to me, and played with me. Yes, sometimes he didn't come home, and sometimes, he smelled like smoke. Yes, sometimes, he'd hit my grandfather, becuase we both agreed he deserved it.But...

The inpact on my life, that a single person can have is amazing. He thinks I will turn out like him. He thinks, that I will fail, and that I will hate myself. That I will seek redemption, and pray to a lord that does not exist. Then he is more of a fool than I thought. I would die, before I did one thing like him.

How can I say I don't hate myself. How can I say that when the mere mention of that word hurts. How can I keep lying to myseelf?

"I almost hate myself as much as I hate him"

And it feels good.

**...:End Chapter:...**


	5. I'll paint your lips colors

There was this old song that Kai's mother used to sing to him. Of a small boy, and his self-jurney for acceptance. When Kai would ask his mother why she sang it. She always told him, 

_"When the time comes, and his smile is gone, you-"_

_Me?_

_"You must save him..you must save him Kai..for him, for you, for love.."_

What was that part, she always sand, it reminds me of him so much.

**./Snowslip**/.

**"There was a thin layer of snow on the ground that morning,  
of sparkling dust on your eyelids,  
and a crown of droplets in your hair.**

**I carved your name into the sky.**

**It bled into the treetops,  
that stain of sun that leaked through.  
But you smiled anyways.**

**And I painted your name onto my lips to make sure I wouldn't forget."**

Painted? Onyour lips?

He loves to paint dosen't he?And His smile, the most angelic smile I've ever set my sinful eyes on. His eyes, stormy, so crystal, blue.  
_Pure._

I want them to be mine. Forever.  
He's all that I want.

I will pray to your _"Lord".._I will do anything.

I want his smiles to be mine, I want his heart to be eaten by me.  
I want to feel.  
Loved.

**Even if it's for those short few moments...**


	6. Sad much? ♥

He was so alone, and didn't know it.

Maybe that's why they felt sorry for him. Maybe thats why they always said hello in the mornings.

" If I could tell the world just one thing...-"

We all wondered what he had to say.

"It's that were all okay."

Maybe.?

I wondered every day of my life, what it was like to be in his dreams. What it was like for him to smile for just me.

Will I ever know?  
I can only ask myself that a million times, untill my tounge burns. And it falls out of my mouth.

It's sad,  
how much of my time I think about him.  
It's sad,

How I will never tell him how I feel.

..:End Chapter:.. 


	7. Now or Never?

Tyson, had finally seen the daylight crack between his heart. He had now awoken to the song of voices, and explosions. Footsteps raging towards his "cage". And a sudden wave of relief washed over him, smothering him in the hope of living. 

_"Finally."_ He thought.

The gate burst open. Out stepped his night in shining armor.

**Kai.**

He was here, standing in front of him. Shouting at Tyson to get up, to go before they were caught.  
And all he could think about is him.  
Of all his friends to be here, the moment he was found after alsmot 2 months, it was him.

His dream, his best friend, his love. He was the one, he wanted to paint in his room. He's the one he wanted kiss, untill the moon lapsed over to the waking dawn.

Ths was the one desire that God would never grant him, and Tyson knew this. So what point was there to get out of this prison for his soul alive?

He knew everything. Why he was here, who was keeping him hear. His brother.

That was fine, his brother wanted to see him rought, wanted him to twist in the darkness.  
And Tyson refused to bow down to him.  
Ever.

If he tried to get out of here, his brother would kill him. And his friends. At this Tyson's stomach twisted in a million ways and knotted.  
He could imagine them. Lying, broken in peices, in different position. Eyes wide awake, but he knew they would never blink. No matter how much he would scream and cry and hit, they would lay, dead. Pools of blood flowing from their bodies.  
_Pain.  
Suffering.  
Death..  
DaRknEsS._

They could leave without him right?. They could just forget he was ever apart of their life. Kai could walk away from all of this, unharmed, and alive.

_Would he?_

Then Tyson noticed reality playing before his eyes once more. And Tyson was already walking, no running with him. The had already gotten out of this horrid building he hated so much.  
Kai was already leading him towards his rescue, his friends.

That's when Tyson stopped. Dead in his tracks.  
This was his last chance.  
_**Now or never.**_

He ran aftr Kai, pumbling him to the ground.  
With Tyson on top him, pinning him to the ground in a very suggestive position. His knee inbetween Kai's legs and his chest meeting the others.

Kai looked up to see what had exactly happened.  
His eyes meet with stormy ones of his crush. They were close, enough for both to feel the others breath. Tyson stared, in complete aw, he never thought he'd get this close to him.  
Never.  
Then with suprimse shocking both of them.  
Kia lifted his head enough for their lips to lightly brush. At first Tyson hesitated, then he thought.

_**Yes. Now or Never**_.

And that was the day, Tyson kissed him back.

..:End Chapter:..


End file.
